Connor
Connor is a character appearing first in Power Rangers: Earth Defenders and then Power Rangers: Galaxy Defenders. Though initially an antagonistic force, he later joined the Power Rangers as Earth Defender Ranger Green. Appearance Connor is a fairly tall boy in his late teens with brown hair and eyes. When he first appeared, he would often be in a green singlet with dark green or camo cargo pants, signifying his status as the Green Ranger. He often carried his Morphing crystal in his rear back pocket. During Power Rangers: Galaxy Defenders, Connor changed into a red singlet, though he retained the camo pants. He also picked up a red armband that he wore near his shoulder. Story Power Rangers: Earth Defenders Connor is first seen arriving at Capital Central High as a transfer student. He is quickly approached by Mear, the Earth Defender Ranger Pink, who asks him to hang out with her later, however Connor refuses this advance as he doesn't want to get in on a relationship with the rumors of Demon attacks. Noticing this, the demon lord Gar'lein captures Connor and infuses him with the power of the Earth Defender Ranger Green and gives him the Green Morphing Crystal. He then has his sister, Al'fim, erase Connor's memories and replace them with new ones before sending him into battle against the power rangers. During this time, Al'fim develops romantic feelings for Connor and continues to change his memories in an attempt to make him fall in love with her. However, this leads to her hold over Connor becoming fragile. When Connor confronts The Keeper, the former ranger immediately identifies Connor and faces him in battle and soundly defeats the Green Ranger, prompting Al'fim to send forth the monster Terrorleaf to rescue Connor. While the other Rangers battle Terrorleaf, Connor starts to gain the upper hand over the Keeper. However, it is then that Mear moves to save the Keeper, who calls her by her name, which promptly shatters Connor's false memories and frees him from Al'fims control. He then joins the other rangers in destroying Terrorleaf, joining the rest of the group as the Sixth Ranger. During one of Al'fim's (many) attempts at getting Connor to fall in love with her, Connor fought Peter, who was under the effects of a Love Potion, and the demon Uru'in. He latet completely gave up on a romantic relationship with Mear after she was kidnapped, and impersonated, by Al'fim. Connor remained a steadfast member of the group, despite his lack of memories, and stayed with the Keeper. He was a powerful addition to the team and battled many monsters until at last the demon lord Gar'lein was stripped of his powers by the Demon King Orochi-naga. Power Rangers: Galaxy Defenders When the power rangers powers begin to disappear, The Keeper reveals to the team it is because he has taken to add to additional stored power in order to create new powers for the rangers. However, some of the team were unable to continue the fight as they had other priorites. When Joshua and Rebecca left the team, The Keeper summoned Sam, one of Connor's recently arrived friends, to form a new team of Power Rangers which Connor was appointed to lead as the Galaxy Defender Ranger Red. Connor would then lead the rangers against the monsters sent by Orochi-naga to destroy the Earth, while also defending a small lunar colony from the ravages of the remaining demon lords, such as Asa'ram. Despite all these trials, Connor remained steadfast as a ranger and led the team to many victories. Connor was also the first to propose that Ryan join the team with the recently formed Gold Morphing Crystal, making Ryan the new Galaxy Defender Ranger Gold. It was also during this time that Connor became the target of one of Al'fims more craftly plots to divide the Rangers; make Connor her husband through a cosmically binding agreement. Only after defeating a slew of monsters and resisting her powerful love spell did Connor manage to undo this agreement and best Al'fim, though he would remain the sole object of her affections for some years to come. Eventually, Connor led the rangers on an attack against Orochi-naga's base and shattered the source of his power, The Rod of the Demon King, leaving Orochi-naga powerless. However, this also re-empowered Gar'lein and more importantly, Maralax, making them a threat to the Earth. However, the Keeper said that the rangers current powers would no suffice and asked if there were any rangers who wished to leave. Connor chose to travel the world, knowing the Keeper would choose an effective replacement, which turned out to be his fried Rikon. Power Rangers: Dark Force Two years later, Connor was summoned by the Keeper. He was told that the previous power team had all sacrificed their powers to imprison Maralax and he needed Connor's Red Ranger powers in order to complete a set of new powers for a new team of power rangers that drew of the Dark Cystal. Connor consented and surrendered his Galaxy Defender Ranger Red powers to finish the creation of the Dark Force Ranger powers. When the Keeper gathered four candidates, Mark Smith, Austin, Richard and Luna, he revealed that Connor would join this new power team as the Dark Force Ranger Black. While Connor played more of a support and mentoring role to the new rangers, he remained one of the strongest rangers in the team due to his lingering Green Ranger powers. He would often give advice to the new rangers and did his best to keep them from deviating from the goals of the Power Rangers; to defend Earth. Nearing the end of the conflict with Lord Blight, Connor was approached by Al'fim who offerred him a deal; She'd give the rangers the means to assault Lord Blight's fortress if he married her after Lord Blight was defeated. Putting the safety of the Earth first, Connor agreed. He then joined the power rangers during their assault and personally faced Lord Blight in battle until the other rangers arrived and defeated him as a team. Following the battle, the Keeper said he was proud of Connor and showed him the deepest reccesses of the temple of the ancients. From there, Connor was granted eternal life and the powers of the Keeper, as he was appointed to be the NEW keeper. Taking on this new responsibility, Connor married Al'fim and made her a force for good as the two prepared the defence of Earth against the next threat, combining their powers to make a new set of Morphing Cystals for the next generation of Power Rangers. Personality Connor is a calm individual who always puts the safety of Earth before anything else, putting him at odds with newer rangers and veterans alike who treasure things such as family. Despite having now memories, Connor still manages to go about his daily life without any hinderance. During his stint as the Black Ranger, Connor tried to act like an older brother to the rest of the team while never forgetting his duty to Earth. List of Powers #Earth Defender Ranger Green #Galaxy Defender Ranger Red #Dark Force Ranger Black Quotes *''"Behold! I am the Green Ranger!"'' *''"So what, old man? You're power is ancient while mine is young."'' *''"F-forgive me...I didn't know what I..."'' *''"I've got a score to settle with Gar'lein. I'd be happy to fight as a Power Ranger!"'' *''"I honestly can't say how important family is to me. I can't remember my family."'' *''"Wait...If I'm gonna be the Black Ranger, then that means I've got some clothes shopping to do. Great."'' *''"Come to think of it, I look good in Black. Wish Al'fim or Gar'lein had thought of that back in the old days."'' *''"Let me think for moment. Marry you and save the world sooner or refuse you, stay a free man and fight even more grueling battles and risk the safety of the Earth. Did I ever tell you I LOVE chicks with blue hair?"'' Trivia *Connor's career is similar to power ranger legend Tommy Oliver, though Connor has gone through fewer power changes than Tommy and his career was shorter. *Connor is considered the most powerful ranger during Power Rangers: Dark Force. *Connor actually DOES love Al'fim by the end of his career, this being hinted back as early as the end of Power Rangers: Earth Defenders *Connor spent two years travelling around Europe trying to recover his memories between Power Rangers: Galaxy Defenders and Power Rangers: Dark Force. Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Earth Defenders Category:Power Rangers: Galaxy Defenders Category:Power Rangers: Dark Force Category:Green Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Evil Rangers